Minecraft Mod Adventure
Developer :Mojang and Technology Games.Inc Genre :First Person/Third Person,Sandbox Ratings :Everyone (9+) Consoles :Xbox 360,PC,IOS Release date :7 January 2020 Minecraft Mod Adventure or MCMA '''is a new game by Mojang and the 4th game contributed by TGI.This game is the same like the ordinary Minecraft.Except it has Mod items in the game which is actually in the Ordinary Minecraft it already exist but need to be download in the internet.Making the Minecraft actually far more awesome which it features modifications of texture and adding features. Cover Text ''"Boring with the ordinary Minecraft although there are previous updates?Now you don't need to be boring!Play Minecraft without even downloading a mod because it already has the mod!Now rather than farming and building homes in Minecraft now you can travel to the moon,kill Aliens do battles and more!With also automatically built buildings by entering seeds,now you can do more awesome stuffs in Minecraft!"' Gameplay Same as the Old Minecraft.But with automatically Modifications in it.So you can actually have a gun in Minecraft or travel not in pigs and horses again but with a WW II Tank or fly through the skies of Minecraft or even go to the Moon where there are other new mobs!Well,if you play it on Creative mode it is very fun!You can do almost all sorts of stuffs not just killing creepers but killing Nazi Zombies too!The seed?Well the seed now can build automatically wanted buildings.Just type Colloseum in the seed then there is a Colloseum!Well in there you can do mob battles.To add all feature seeds to it just type All Seeds In like that in the Seed creator section.Well,what will you do?Saving princesses?Preventing an Alien Invasion?Become a Soldier?Become a Mage?Stop Bank Robbers?It is all yours! New Mobs Because this is a mod there are a lot of mobs! *Wyvern *Bank Robber *Terrorist *Naga *Medusa *Facehugger *Xenomorph *Xenomorph Praetorian *Xenomorph Egg *Greys *Mutant Creeper *Elemental Creepers(With different elements) *Ice Cream Creepers (With different flavours) *Xeno Queen *Yautja *Slenderman *The Rake *Mothman *Owlman *Mutant Enderman *Human-Squid *Space Marine *Allies Soldier *Nazi Soldier *Scientists *Pilot *Elves *Dark Elf *Dwarf *Butter Golem (Anyone knows SkyDoesMinecraft?) *Smile Dog *Mountain Giant *Gollum *Derpollolux Squid Overlord *Wookie *Pac Man *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Spiderman *Hulk *Mega Man *Ryu Street Fighter *Ryu Hayabusa Ninja Gaiden *Vampire Slayer *Dante *Vergil *Reptoid Aliens *Nick Fury *The Joker *Flash *Lex Luthor *Tree Men *Ents *Josh Gates (Anyone watch Destination Truth?) *Suicider Zombie *Tank *Ram *Thug *Infected *Vampire *Nosferatu *Cowboy *John Marston *Wizard *Skeleton Mage *Notches (OMG!They come in different types!) *Gladiator (Comes in different Equipments) *Niobium Monster *Herobrine (He Returns!) *Albert Wesker *William Birkin *Girlfriend (OMG) And Many More you can think of! Transportations Not just Pigs and Horse or Minecarts,now you can ride anything! *Supersonic Train *Horse Cart *Ice Cream Truck *Steam Tank *Messerchmit *Arado Ar 24 *Great Eagle *Plane *Racing Camels *Prison Truck And Others! Skins Now Skins are acting like armor.They provide you boosts and make you awesome in a play with other players.Skin List?Dude there are hundreds of Skin you can choose! Trivia *Before The creation of this game,Mojang had a hard time keeping on the idea of TGI's and TGI stockholm's offer.Finally,the idea was accepted. Category:TGI Category:Minecraft Category:PC Games Category:IOS games Category:Xbox 360 Games